The Son of Hecate
by OnikaruShadow
Summary: This is my first story, so it will suck. But please read and leave a small review to help better this story. Reals characters and OCs included. I did re-edit this because my other plot felt weak and ripped off. Summary on the inside.


**Author's note: This is my first story, so it might suck. But please take a chance to read and review, it could help me a lot.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Summary: **

_**I never thought that I would be a demigod. But since the death of my dad, that seemed to be the only thing everyone keeps talking about. And now, since I got to camp, everyone keeps talking about this prophecy involving this son of magic. What does this have to do with me?**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Found Out and Get Knocked Out**

"Now, Mr. Hajime, let me review what happened outside in the hall," said a short, grumpy, overly-sized old man in a brown coat that barely fits him, otherwise know as my principle.

"Whatever," I muttered, bored out of my mind. Today was like any other school day, I do poorly in my classes and get in trouble with almost every teacher, student, etc. I was cramped, yet again, in the principle's office, which was killing me because I'm ADHD.

* * *

"Don't start that tone with me, young man." The principle skimmed my report before addressing me again. "It says here that you have engaged in another fight with a student, resulting in a broken arm and jaw." He slammed the report on his desk. "Care to explain that, sir?"

I folded my arms and looked towards a random upward direction. "There is nothing to say, Principle Rodger. Bryce deserved what he got."

"Is that so?" Principle Rodger pulled a slip of paper out of his coat pocket and passed it to me. I looked at him and saw the most weirdest grin on his face before taking the piece of paper. "I have always wanted to do this. Hikaru Hajime, you have been officially expelled out of this school," he said in an unusually high voice. "Pack your things and get out. Now."

I sighed before getting up to leave. _Fine by me, _I thought. _By now, this should have been expected. _

* * *

As I stepped out into the empty hallway, I was approached by two people. One was a tall male with black hair, and bright brown eyes. The other was a female with blond hair, and bright blue eyes.

"So how did it go, Hikaru?" the female asked.

"Well, Ashley, I am _officially expelled from this school_," I explained, mocking the actually voice that said it. That got me a smack along the back of my head.

"I told you not to get in a fight with Bryce again, idiot! Look where it got you this time."

"Well, you know me, Ryan. Mess with me and you lose something," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

Ryan, my best friend/brother that I have known since we were seven, sighed. "Well kid, looks like we aren't gonna see each other next year." He then put his hand on my shoulder. "It's been a good run, Hikaru."

I smiled before I shook his hand of my shoulder. "It's not gonna be that bad. I might move again, but you might still meet up with me. Now, if you'll excuse me," I said, making my way to my locker, "I have some packing I need to do."

* * *

P.O.V: Ryan

As Hikaru walked away, worry started to plant on my face. "He is definitely a demigod," I muttered to myself. Unfortunately, Ashley heard it, and her face grow with worry.

"He can't be," she said.

"He has to be. I mean, ADHD, dyslexia, the fact that he had been kicked out of many, many schools." I looked at her with a serious face. "If he finds out, they will be after him. You too were there when a new prophecy was brought up."

She looked like she was thinking this all over before she spoke. "We should bring him to camp as soon as possible," she finally said. "Do you really think it's him, though?"

I nodded firmly. "Remember earlier this year when I broke my arm. I talked to him one day and the next, my arm got completely better. And that was after he said something in what sounded like Greek. Either that's magic or he's your half brother."

She thought this over before answering again. "He couldn't be my half-brother. It's his dad that a mortal. So it must be magic..."

I nodded in agreement. "He must the the son of magic that the prophecy was talking about."

"When should we confront him?"

"Later today. I think his dad needs to talk to him about this subject."

* * *

"Dad, I'm home," I yelled as I walked inside my house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" a voice said. I threw my backpack on the couch as I made my way there.

Here are some words about my dad. He used to work in a small gaming company, making money as a beta gamer. Then he married mom, and quit his job as a gamer. When I was born, he moved us to Manhattan using the money he made while gaming. Then mom left unexpectedly. Since then, my dad and I have been... distant.

Dad was sitting at the kitchen table, working on some paperwork, again. "You're a little home early Hikaru," he said without even looking up at me.

I sighed. "I got expelled again." This time, dad looked up at me with a face of disappointment. _That's all I ever seem to do. Good going _

"Hikaru," he sighed, "what happened this time?"

"I got in another fight," I explained as i opened the fridge, not really getting anything in particular.

He sighed again, which made him look much older. His hair, which used to be solid silver like mine, now looked palish white. He had bags under his eyes, which were now a dull brown instead of a light auburn hue. If you were to that he was an older version of me, you would be right on so many levels except for the eyes.

"Hikaru, you promised that you would at least try to make it to the end of the year."

I slammed the fridge shut. _Control your anger,_ a voice in my head warned. _Shut up._ "I know that, dad. But look at me. I'm a freaking fifteen year old who has gotten kicked out of almost every school he went to since he was five." I walked towards him and stopped about two half a foot in front of him. "I'm not getting anywhere in life if this keeps up," I nearly screamed, trying to calm my anger down.

My dad sighed for the third time. H looked at me with an expression he never used before. "Hikaru, we need to talk," he said in a tone he also never used before. It made me want to calm down, which i reluctantly did. He pulled out a chair, which called for an invitation to sit down. I reluctantly took that as well.

"So what do you want to talk about dad?"

He rubbed his temples. "Where should I begin? Hmm, maybe I should explain your ADHD and dyslexia."

I gave my attention. "What about them?"

"It's not your typical kind. You're different, Hikaru, which makes them different." He looked at em as if this were all new to me.

_Gee, thanks for stating the obvious, old man._ "Continue," I said.

"This all ties to your mother."

I stared at him. "What about Mom?"

"She was a goddess, Hikaru."

I chuckled to that. "Dad, that's a good one. But seriously, what about Mom?" He gave me a dead-serious look that made my chuckling go away. "Oh," i said in a quiet voice, "you're serious."

"Yes, Hikaru, I am serious. Your mother was," he paused, "_is_ an Olympian goddess. Which makes you a demigod. That explains why you are diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia."

I took in what I understood, which wasn't a lot, before speaking again. "So, I'm a son of a goddess, making me half god and half human." Dad shook his head once in agreement. "But what does that have to do with my ADHD and dyslexia?"

Before my dad could answer, someone knocked on the front door. "Hikaru, are you in there?" a recognizable voice called.

"I'm on my way Ryan."

* * *

P.O.V: Ryan

When the door opened, I rushed inside, quickly walked over to Hikaru's dad and grabbed him by the shoulders. Ashley followed me in. "Did you tell him?" I asked hastily. He shook his head once in a yes manner.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hikaru asks. I walked over to him.

"Did your dad tell you that you're a demigod?" I asked him. He stared at me with a weird look on his face.

"Yeah, he did. But..." He looked over at Ashley before turning his attention back to me. "...How do you guys know about this?"

"Because we," Ashley said gesturing towards me and her, "are also demigods."

He looked at both of us and was quiet for a moment. "Is this some sick joke?" He walked over to where his dad was and looked at us with an agitated face. "I get it. I screw up and get myself expelled and this is your way of a punishment. Ha ha guys, now cut it out already."

I looked at Ashley and his dad before looking at Hikaru again. "Hikaru, this isn't a joke. You, Ashley, and I are demigods."

He still looked at us like we were joking. "Okay then, where's your proof?"

Right before I could answer, there was a thud at the door. Everyone except for Hikaru's dad froze. "Hello? Is someone out there?"

* * *

_I can't believe it. I won't believe it. I mean, really. A demigod? A child of an Olympian god or goddess? That was total bullshit. A part of my mind kept telling me that this was all made up. Just a way for my dad to punish me, and this time my "friends" were involved in it. Gee, I have some life. _

_Another part of me, however, wanted to believe everything my dad said. That I am a demigod, that Mom was ...is... still alive._

"Hello? Is someone out there?" Ryan called. There were more thuds on the door. Ryan and Ashley slowly moved further away form the door, grabbing me by the shirt as they pasted.

"Come out little demigods," a voice called after the thudding stopped. "Come out and meet your doom."

"Okay," I muttered, "this joke is going a bit too far guys."

"Hikaru," my dad snapped, "this is no laughing matter." He looked over to Ryan and Ashley. "Now, quickly make your way to the back door. I will meet with you three shortly." Ryan and Ashley nodded in agreement while I didn't say anything. _This really isn't a joke. _

"Come on Hikaru," Ashley muttered. She grabbed my shirt and pulled away towards the back door.


End file.
